Doubt
by Minori Hikaru
Summary: 'waiting for someone who doesn't appreciate you isn't loyalty, it's stupid, right'


"Sakura- _chaaaan_ , kau cantik sekali hari ini."

"Berisik Narutoo!"

Itu yang akan sering kalian dengar ketika berada disekitar pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, Namikaze Naruto, yang akan melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti menggombal bila bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura. Bisa dibilang, Naruto mengidap _'Sakura syndrom'_ , yaitu sindrom melakukan hal-hal konyol, dan memalukan bila berdekatan dengan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Ah, atau mungkin sebenarnya Naruto tidak terkena sindrom serumit itu, mungkin ia hanya sedang... jatuh cinta.

Setidaknya itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: typo, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 **Based on true story XD**

 _Apa kabarmu?_

"Ah tidak-tidak, itu akan terasa kaku untuk memulai percakapan."

 _Sedang apa? Dimana? Dengan siapa?_

"Oh, ini akan terkesan aku ingin tahu sekali tentang hidupnya."

 _Rindu aku?_

Sakura hanya meringgis, pasalnya walaupun pertanyaan itu memang hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi ia tidak mungkin secara terang-terangan menanyakannya. Tidak, untuk harga dirinya. Tidak, untuk Namikaze Naruto.

Tepukan di bahu Sakura membuat ia sedikit terlonjak, ia menoleh dan menemukan perempuan berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kau tahu? Dari jauh aku memperhatikanmu, kau terlihat seperti orang gila," gadis berambut pirang, yang merupakan sahabat Sakura itu menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi di depan Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia mengunci layar ponselnya, kemudian menaruh benda tersebut di atas meja, melupakan niat awal untuk mengirimi pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sebuah pesan.

"Kau bicara sendiri sambil menatap ponselmu, ada yang mengganggumu?" Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, bukan hal penting," _yah, sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu lebih dari dua bulan itu memang bukan hal yang penting, bukan?_

"Kau tak mau jujur? Baiklah, aku selalu disini, kapanpun kau siap. Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mendengarkan." Yamanaka Ino memang keras kepala, tapi bagaimanapun ia itu memang sahabat yang sangat baik dan pengertian.

"Baiklah, pesan apa yang harus kukirim kepada seseorang yang dulu selalu berada disekitarmu dan sudah dua bulan ini menghilang?" Ino membelalakkan matanya dramatis, kemudian ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kau... Sakura! jangan bilang kalau ini tentang Naruto!" Sakura memandang gadis itu tajam, masalahnya suara Ino tidak dapat dibilang pelan.

"Jangan menjerit, dan jangan dramatis begitu, _pig!_ Baiklah, aku tak akan bilang," Sakura memangku tangannya, pandangannya beralih pada seisi kantin yang menoleh ke arah mereka berdua karena teriakan Ino tadi, ia hanya mendegus, bosan.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau akan menjadi begitu sengsaranya ditinggal Naruto," Ino memandang sahabatnya prihatin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ia ada dipikiranku, tiba-tiba saja rasanya aku, aku rindu."

* * *

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Namikaze Naruto menyukai Haruno Sakura. Sakura sendiri bukannya berpura-pura tidak tahu atau tidak peka terhadap perasaannya Naruto. Hanya saja, percintaan dan hal semacam itu bukan prioritas utama dalam hidupnya, ia bukan gadis yang akan menangis semalam suntuk dan meninggalkan kantung mata tebal di pagi hari hanya demi seorang cowok.

Ia sudah bukan gadis seperti itu lagi semenjak ayahnya meninggal dunia, meninggalkan ia dan ibunya yang sudah mulai menua dengan hutang-hutang akibat pengobatan penyakit gagal ginjal yang diderita ayahnya.

Naruto, baginya adalah teman yang baik. Ia memang kadang menyebalkan dengan bertingkah konyol dan mencoba menggombal di setiap kesempatan. Namun laki-laki itu selalu ada disetiap Sakura membutuhkannya, laki-laki itu yang menghiburnya ketika ia bersedih karena Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki itu yang menyemangatinya ketika ia mati-matian belajar agar dapat masuk pada Fakultas Kedokteran di Universitas paling bergengsi di Tokyo, laki-laki itu yang rela hujan-hujanan hanya untuk mengantarkan tugas Sakura yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Dan ia mungkin sudah menyia-nyiakan laki-laki sebaik Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sakura bukan enggan membalas perasaan Naruto dan memanfaatkan laki-laki itu. Ia hanya bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan terhadap Naruto. Sakura memang pandai, tapi untuk urusan hati, terkadang ia sulit mengerti.

Kadang ia ingin mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Naruto senang, atau membalas kata-kata suka yang sering Naruto ucapkan. Namun seringnya, kata-kata itu menguap diujung lidahnya. Ia tidak bisa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Hanya saja, setiap akan mengatakannya dan menatap mata Naruto yang sebiru langit, ia ketakutan. Haruno Sakura takut bila ia mengatakannya, sikap Naruto akan berubah. Haruno Sakura takut, bila ia mengakui jatuh cinta pada Namikaze Naruto ia akan jatuh cinta semakin dalam dan hancur jika laki-laki itu meninggalkannya.

Dan ia kira, ia tidak harus mengatakannya. Karena selama ini, tanpa mengatakan apapun Naruto selalu ada di sampingnya, lelaki itu selalu tersenyum dengan cara yang sama, yang dapat membuat jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan. Dan iapun selalu mencoba untuk ada di setiap lelaki itu membutuhkannya. Ia pikir itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto tersenyum dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Awalnya, ia pikir itu cukup.

Sakura tidak mengerti, ia selalu menduga hubungannya dengan Naruto baik-baik saja. Mereka memang tidak terikat status apapun, namun bukan berati keduanya tidak menyadari tempat masing-masing dihati satu sama lain. Atau Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa gadis berambut merah muda inipun menyiman rasa?

Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai ketika Sakura membentak Naruto dan menyuruh lelaki itu pergi.

* * *

Hari itu, sama seperti hari-hari lainnya, dimana Naruto menjemputnya sepulang kuliah. Mereka berkendara dengan motor Naruto sambil sesekali mengobrol dan tertawa. Naruto, hari itu memang agak pendiam, namun Sakura tidak begitu memperdulikannya, mungkin Naruto sedang ada masalah dengan keluarganya, karena minggu lalu lelaki itu bercerita bahwa ia sedang berkelahi dengan kakaknya, Namikaze Menma.

Naruto memang tidak seperti biasanya hari itu, dan ketika Sakura menanyakan perihal sikapnya, Naruto hanya berkilah kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dengan segera Naruto mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka.

Dan hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba, keduanya tidak membawa jas hujan dan memutuskan untuk berteduh disebuah halte bus yang cukup sepi.

Tidak ada yang aneh, mereka berdua mengobrol sambil bercanda. Seperti biasa, Naruto bercerita dan Sakura yang banyak tertawa atau memukuli pundak Naruto. Hanya saja laki-laki itu lebih sering melihat ponselnya kemudian tersenyum sambil mengetik sesuatu. Awalnya, Sakura tidak peduli. Toh, kadang ia juga melakukannya ketika Ino memaksanya untuk mendengarkan curhatan gadis itu yang Ino bilang _sangat penting,_ hanya saja lama-kelamaan, sikap Naruto membuatnya terganggu.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sakura mengintip ponsel Naruto saat lelaki itu sedang memainkannya. Sebuah ruang percakapan melalui salah satu media sosial antara Naruto dengan seseorang bernama Hyuga Hinata terpampang disana.

"Hyuga Hinata?" Sakura tanpa sengaja menggumamkan nama yang tertera di ponsel Naruto.

Lelaki itu terlonjak, kemudian dengan cepat menoleh pada Sakura dan mengunci ponselnya. Sikap yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu entah kenapa membuat Sakura merasa kesal. Sepenting itu kah Hyuga Hinata?

"Wah, maaf aku mengganggu Naruto- _kun_ ," Sakura menyindir Naruto, kemudian mengambil jarak dari lelaki itu. Naruto tampak salah tingkah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hinata itu temanku, aku dan dia tidak apa-apa, sungguh," Naruto menatap Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuat pipi gadis di hadapannya bersemu merah. Dengan segera Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, mau dia temanmu, tetanggamu, saudaramu atau _pacarmu_ sekalipun. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku," ia menutupi kecanggungan dan kecemburuannya dengan berkata ketus.

"Aku tahu kau memang tidak pernah peduli, seharusnya aku sadar diri ya, Sakura-chan?" mungkin Naruto sedang sensitif hari itu, Sakura tidak tahu. Entah kenapa pemuda itu mengatakan hal tersebut, biasanya Naruto akan menggodanya dan diakhiri dengan pukulan Sakura di bahu atau bagian badan Naruto yang dapat dijangkau gadis itu. Namun hari itu, Naruto nampak berbeda. Dan itu membuat Sakura bertambah kesal.

"Ya! Aku memang tidak pernah peduli padamu, aku tidak pernah peka, bahkan aku tidak pernah membuatmu senang. Mungkin Hyuga Hinata lebih bisa mengertimu Naruto, iya kan?" Sakura setengah membentak Naruto, ia tidak percaya Naruto bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya peduli akan lelaki itu.

"Sakura-chan, aku..."

"Sudahlah, berhenti peduli padaku Naruto, karena akupun tak peduli padamu." Naruto hanya terdiam, ia tidak mengatakan hal apapun, dan itu membuat Sakura ingin menangis.

"Hujannya sudah agak reda, sebaiknya kau pulang saja ke rumahmu dan setelah itu kau bisa meneruskan _chatting_ mu yang mengasyikan bersama Hyuga Hinata, cepatlah keburu dia keasyikan _chatting_ dengan orang lain."

"Hinata itu temanku, dan ia bukan gadis yang akan _chatting_ dengan banyak lelaki supaya dapat memanfaatkan mereka," Naruto terlihat marah kala itu, dan Sakura merasakan dadanya berdenyut ketika Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut, apakah Naruto menyindirnya?

"Terserah, aku tak peduli! Lebih baik kau cepat pergi Naruto, aku kesal melihatmu terus!" Sakura berteriak, melampiaskan rasa kesal dan cemburu serta sakit hatinya. Lelaki itu memandangnya tak percaya, dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun ia berjalan ke arah motornya, dan pergi begitu saja.

Dan kemudian tinggalah Haruno Sakura sendirian, air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya ia seka dengan kasar.

Setelah hari itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menghubunginya. Awalnya Sakura merasa baik-baik saja, sampai ia merasa tanpa adanya Naruto disampingnya, membuat ia kesepian. Dan ia menyadari bahwa ia merindukan lelaki yang selama ini selalu di sampingnya. Bukankah kehilangan selalu mengajarkan banyak hal?

* * *

"Jidaaaattt, hari ini temani aku ke Frozen cafe ya? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan es krim di sana, ya ya ya, kau mau, ya?" Ino bergelayut manja ditangannya, Sakura hanya memandangnya malas.

"Aku sibuk, Ino _pig_ ," Ujarnya sambil berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari Ino.

"Kau tidak bosan belajar terus? Ayolah Jidat, sekali ini sajaaaaaaa," Ino mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ nya, dan Sakura tahu gadis ini tidak akan menyerah sampai ia menyetujui permintaannya.

"Baiklah, jam berapa?" Ino memekik girang, kemudian memeluk Sakura, sahabatnya itu memang agak berlebihan.

"Jam 5 sore, oke? Kau langsung kesana saja duluan, aku harus mengantar dulu Shika sekarang. Sampai jumpa jam 5, jidat," gadis berambut pirang itu langsung berlari ke arah Shikamaru yang menunggunya di gerbang kampus.

.

.

.

 _Frozen Cafe_

 _17:10_

Sakura mendegus, Ino belum nampak di sini. Padahal ia yang mengajak, ralat memaksanya datang. Sakura mengetik sebuah pesan, mengatakan agar Ino sebaiknya cepat datang. Sambil menunggu, ia mengecek ponselnya, dan membuka beberapa notifikasi dari akun di media sosialnya.

"Sakura- _chan_?" Sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal masuk pada indra pendengarannya. Dengan segera ia menemukan wajah seseorang dengan tiga garis di pipi sebagai ciri khasnya.

"Sedang apa disini? Kau bersama Ino, ya? Mana dia?" Naruto kemudian duduk di hadapannya. Sakura sudah hendak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebelum ponselnya berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk dari Ino. Gadis pirang itu mengatakan ia tidak bisa hadir. Menyebalkan. Harusnya ia tahu ini hanya akal-akalan Ino saja.

"Um... Ino baru saja bilang kalau ia tidak bisa datang.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau dan Ino?" Sakura mencoba untuk bersikap biasa seolah-olah tidak pernah ada apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Eh, bukannya kau dan Ino mau minta bantuanku untuk menjadi salah satu narasumber dari tugas kelompok kalian?" Naruto keheranan, dan Sakura hanya bisa meringgis, mana ia tahu, bahkan tugas kelompok itu pun tidak ada!

"Um... aku sudah mendapatkan narasumbernya sebenarnya, tapi aku belum sempat memberi tahu Ino, hehe. Maaf ya, aku jadi merepotkanmu, Naruto." Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Ino, tidak mungkinkan kalau ia bilang ini hanya akal-akalan Ino agar mereka bisa bertemu?!

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe," Naruto tertawa canggung.

Setelah itu suasana diantara mereka begitu hening dan caggung, Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara tampak salah tingkah dan tidak nyaman. Setelah keheningan yang terasa berabad-abad lamanya itu, Sakura mendegus.

"Apa kabarmu?" Yang ditanya langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Baik juga, bagaimana dengan Menma- _nii_ , Minato- _jisan,_ dan Kushina- _basan_?"

"Baik juga, semuanya baik. Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ia baik."

Kemudian hening lagi, Naruto nampak tidak berinisiatif untuk memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Kau dekat dengan siapa sekarang? Hinata?" Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri yang entah mengapa malah mengatakan hal itu.

"Um, aku bukan ingin sok tahu atau bagaimana kau tahu, aku hanya bertanya hehe. Kalau kau tidak ingin jawabpun tidak apa-apa," Dengan segera ia meralat perkataannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau ingin tahu, Sakura- _chan_. Aku sedang menyukai seseorang, kalau soal Hinata- _chan_ kami baik-baik saja." Hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya. Ia... sudah tidak punya harapan lagi sepertinya.

Naruto melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya sedikit menggelap, tapi kemudian gadis itu mendongkak, ia tersenyum.

"Oh, seperti itu ya haha. Baguslah, aku doakan kalian bahagia selalu. Kau juga harus mendoakanku ya, Naruto! Semoga aku bisa cepat melupakan seseorang," Sakura menutupi kekecewaannya dengan tertawa hambar. Naruto hanya diam memandangnya.

"Sakura- _chan,_ apa kau pernah menyukaiku?" Mata Sakura membulat untuk beberapa detik, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sedih.

"Apa gunanya aku menjawabnya, Naruto? Apa itu bisa merubah keadaan? Kau sudah sama Hinata, kan?

Kalaupun aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, atau mungkin mencintaimu, apa itu berguna?"

Sakura rasanya ingin menangis, maka sebelum air matanya jatuh dihadapan Naruto, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Namun sebelum ia beranjak, tangan kokoh milik lelaki itu menahannya.

"Kenapa pergi? Kita belum selesai bicara, bukan? Masih banyak yang belum kau sampaikan," Naruto memegang kedua pundaknya, kemudian memaksa Sakura untuk kembali duduk.

"Aku suka kau, Sakura- _chan._ Hinata itu hanya temanku. Iya, dia memang menyukaiku. Namun, aku tidak bisa menyukainya, itu karena aku hanya menyukaimu."

"Tapi saat itu kau pergi, Naruto! Kemudian kau tidak mengirimiku satu pesanpun. Aku... tidak tahu kau akan marah. Aku pikir selama ini kita baik-baik saja. Aku pikir semuanya cukup. Kita sama-sama saling menemani, bukan?" Sakura menjelaskan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi kau gak pernah bilang. Aku bukan seseorang yang peka, Sakura- _chan_. Kalau bukan Ino yang bilang mungkin aku gak akan pernah tahu. Seharusnya kau bilang, Sakura _-chan._ "

"Maafkan aku, maaf," gadis itu benar-benar menangis sekarang.

"Aku hanya membuatmu susah, aku gak pernah membuatmu bahagia. Dan ketika kau pergi, aku berpikir mungkin kau sudah muak dengan gadis sepertiku."

"Jangan menangis eh, Sakura- _chan_ nanti aku dikira menghamilimu," Naruto mulai terlihat panik. Sakura terkekeh disela tangisnya, ia memukul bahu Naruto.

"Aku serius, bodoh!"

"Kau tahu? Aku memang bodoh," Naruto memandangnya.

"Eh, aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak bermaksud untuk..." Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto membungkam bibir Saakura dengan telunjuknya.

"seseorang pernah bilang padaku, _'waiting for someone who doesn't appreciate you isn't loyalty, it's stupid'._ Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku tulus mencintaimu. Saat itu, aku pikir, mungkin kau memang benar-benar terganggu dengan sikapku. Mungkin, yag terbaik bagimu adalah ketika aku merelakanmu. Maka kemudian aku pergi, tapi seharusnya aku bertanya, bukan?

Jadi sekarang, sebelum terlambat mungkin sebaiknya aku bertanya.

Sakura- _chan_ , apa kau menyukaiku?" Sakura tidak pernah menyangka ia akan diberi kesempatan kedua untuk mendengar suara tawa Naruto, dan pandangan hangat lelaki itu kepadanya, bahkan ia tidak menyangka, dapat membalas genggaman tangan Naruto di tangannya dengan lebih erat.

"Ya, Naruto! Aku menyukaimu. Suka. Sangat suka.

Ah, tidak. Mungkin aku mencintaimu!" ia menatap Naruto dengan senyum cerah dan mata peuh kebahagiaan.

"Jangan ragu lagi, Sakura- _chan_ , aku memang mungkin tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, tapi untuk kali ini, bisakah kau percaya? Pada kita?"

Ya, Sakura sekarang tahu bahwa ia hanya harus percaya, bahwa Naruto mencintainya, bahwa ia juga mencintai lelaki itu. Ia hanya harus percaya bahwa, jika karena bukan takdir mereka tidak akan bertemu. Dan bila memang akhirnya takdir mengatakan bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto, ia hanya harus percaya bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Untuk saat ini, hilangkan semua kerisauan itu, dan nikmati cinta yang ada diantara mereka, selagi mereka mempunyai kesempatan itu.

 **-OWARI-**

* * *

 **Uwaaaaa akhirnya fict pertama saya buat pair ini selesai hehe.**

 **Fict ini hanya curhatan semata dari kisah hidup saya, walau endinya saya edit sih.. Masa iya mau disamain endingnya entar menyedihkan banget dong.**

 **Btw, gimana komentar tentang fict ini? Berkenan mereview?**


End file.
